This invention relates to brackets for anchoring poles such as hydro or telephone poles upright on the ground and more particularly to brackets suitable for anchoring poles in rocky, rugged terrain where the surfaces on which the poles rest need not be horizontal or on ground beneath which sewage or electrical conduits are located where the location of the anchoring means for the brackets is extremely restricted.
Various brackets are known for maintaining poles vertical on rocky ground. The brackets are connected to anchor bolts which are secured in holes drilled in the ground adjacent to where the pole is to stand. Preradovich U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,911 and Legler U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,858 both referred to above, describe brackets suitable for this purpose.
A shortcoming of known brackets such as those described in the patents referred to above is that they are generally unsuitable where the holes in which the anchor bolts are secured are inaccurately located. Should for example those holes not extend exactly vertically downward it is not possible to tighten the anchor bolts in the holes except with the greatest of difficulty. Similarly if the holes are not spaced apart from the poles an exact predetermined distance, the brackets cannot be secured in such a way as to minimize lateral movement of the pole after the pole is attached to it.
The reason why the holes must be accurately located is because the brackets are held in position by elongated bolts which extend downwardly through sleeves in the brackets and into the holes. The bolts must be rotated in order to fasten them in the holes. Should the holes not be accurately located the bolts must be bent to fit into those holes. The greater the amount of bend the more difficult it is to rotate the bolts. In fact it is altogether impossible to rotate the bolts should the amount of bend be too great.